


Poppy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flowercrown-john asked:<br/>i promise to not send more then three (today): ah ot6 where the guys have been arguing over who jack loves the most for weeks and jack thinks its hilarious (they even did things he liked and he wasnt about to tell them he loved them equally if it meant those stopped he was allowed to have a little fun) but then they actually ask him outright and jack panics and says the name of his (their? depends on if they live together or not) dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppy

He wasn’t sure exactly when it started. All he knows is that one day he woke up to Geoff handing him breakfast in bed. Pancakes, eggs, plenty of bacon, and syrup. Even some coffee! It was wonderful, though he was worried about getting syrup on the bedding. Sadly, he did, but when he went to clean them Geoff told him not to worry about it. The man took the bedding and did the laundry himself.

Which was probably about the point where he should have become suspicious.

Gavin was the next to attack. The same day that Geoff gave him breakfast, Gavin ambushed him last minute with plans for dinner. He had thought it was going to be all of them, but it was just for him and Gavin. Jack couldn’t remember the last time one of them had specifically taken him on a date. Sure, there was date nights, but he got left behind most nights. Jack didn’t really mind it, gave him some time to himself to take care of just himself instead of worrying constantly over five others. They went to some fancy restaurant that neither of them could remember the name for with terrible steak, worse pasta, but wonderful atmosphere.

Jack couldn’t get Gavin to admit why he’d chosen to have a random date night with just the two of them, but he was too happy to really care the answer.

When they got home, Ryan pulled him over to the couch. They curled up together under a blanket with the lights turned down just enough to be comfortable for reading. Jack laid his head on Ryan’s shoulder and closed his eyes as a novel was read out loud to him in a voice that was more relaxing than it had any right to be. He listened and let his imagination wash over him, filling his head with vivid scenes of the fantasy realm as narrated by Ryan.

Ryan only ever did it when Jack was having a harsh night, so that was set him off that something was off.

The next day at work, he came in to find his desk already set up. Everything was placed where it should be. The entire office was clean. He almost felt useless, since it was a habit to pick up the office in the morning. It was never this clean. When he looked up, he saw Michael looking sheepish. The man shrugged and said that Jack shouldn’t have to always do that. When he found out that everything was connected and working right, he made sure to give Michael his appreciation.

He wrote it off as Michael just trying to be nice, but he still couldn’t help but keep it noted in the back of his head.

The most curious, however, was when he beat Ray at HUNT. The Puerto Rican is amazing at almost every game, so beating him almost felt like a fluke. He almost wanted to ask if Ray was letting him win, because it certainly felt like it. But at the same time, it also made him feel pretty good because he had beaten Ray at not just one but four games.

He stayed later than the rest of them that night, and when he got home he could hear them arguing. Jack stayed just outside the door to the living room, listening in and petting their dog Poppy as he learned exactly why they were being so kind to him. Apparently, they were all convinced he loved one of them more. Which honestly made him snicker because really? They’re full grown men and they’re arguing about who he loves the most?

Unfortunately, the snickering gets him caught. Which leads to a very awkward conversation where he is dragged out in front of the five of them, dog still in hand. Geoff is the first to step forward, but it’s Gavin and his damn puppy eyes that ask who Jack loves most. He stares at them all, in disbelief that they’re really asking. When it’s clear they expect and answer and now everybody’s asking and talking over each other he can only answer with: “Poppy!”

"Poppy.." Ryan starts, blinking in confusion.

"As in our damn dog?" Michael asks, eyebrows raised.

"You love a dog more than you love us?" Ray chimes in, looking like he’s either about to cry or laugh.

"That’s just mean, Jackie." Gavin pouts, hands in his pockets.

"Really? The dog, Jack? The damned dog?" Geoff frowns, squinting at him.

"You guys are the ones demanding I love someone more than the others! At least she’s just sitting here calmly, giving me love without some special reason or hidden intent. She loves me even on regular days!" Jack spits out, a little more venomous than he means to.

"…Jack?" He’s not sure who said it, they all look pretty flabbergasted and upset. Feeling terrible, Jack sighs and shakes his head.

"Shit that’s not what I..Uh. God damn it. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, children." He leaves as fast as he can, closing both the living room door and the bedroom door behind him. Cuddling up with Poppy on the bed is comfortable, but his peace only lasts for a few moments.

Geoff comes in first, moving the dog to take her place. “I’m sorry Jack. I didn’t meant to-“

"It’s fine, Geoff. Honestly, it’s all fine. You know how I am under pressure I just-" Jack bites his bottom lip but pulls the man closer.

"We’re idiots. All of us. Including you. Are you planning to sleep with your glasses still on?"

Ray follows shortly after with an apology and a kiss. Each boy comes in with a sad expression and it kills Jack to see them this way. He keeps trying to push the apologies aside and tell them it’s fine, because it is! It really is. But they won’t believe him. So instead he pulls them all within reach and apologizes to them, because he doesn’t like making them feel shitty.

And if they start giving him a little more attention after that? Well, Jack can’t complain.


End file.
